<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Week Sooner by willowandfog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607513">One Week Sooner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowandfog/pseuds/willowandfog'>willowandfog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Second Chance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Illnesses, Medical Conditions, Possible Character Death, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowandfog/pseuds/willowandfog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*This was for InuKag Week 2020*<br/>Kagome and Inuyasha reminisce and struggle together through Kagome’s rapidly declining health.</p><p>****Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards for Best Angst****</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Second Chance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warnings (Again): Angst, Illness, Health Issues, Medical Treatment, Potential Character Death</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.<br/>Trigger Warnings (Again): Angst, Illness, Health Issues, Medical Treatment, Potential Character Death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome sat on the bed in the emergency room, Inuyasha could smell her anxiety. Her fingers were picking at the hem of her gown, trying to hide that her hands were shaking, but he knew better. He paced anxiously beside her bed, constantly running his hands through his hair. Trying not to think about what else could possibly be going wrong after everything they’d already been going through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earlier they had just sat down and cuddled up together in a corner of the couch. With bowls of ice cream in hand they were ready to watch their traditional Saturday night movie. But when Kagome suddenly dropped her bowl and started seizing right there in his lap, Inuyasha felt his heart crack. She’d been doing so much better. He had just made sure that she didn’t throw herself from the couch; waiting it out, before packing her up in the car and driving to the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been waiting for hours for the doctor to come back, she’d been emitted quickly, and had undergone a few tests. Inuyasha knew they were waiting on the bloodwork, usually that sort of thing would take over a day. But with the recent advancements in healthcare from demon studies, facilities had been able to cut wait times dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the door to the small emergency room finally opened Inuyasha breathed out a sigh of relief. He moved over to stand by Kagome’s bed, taking one of her hands in his own. It was quivering slightly, and he tried to not let his frown show as he gave it a little squeeze. Through the door walked Kagome’s doctor, the same doctor that she had been seeing since this began four months ago. Dr Kyoda was a short, older woman; slightly plump from age, and had long, graying hair that was pulled back. She wore navy blue scrubs and a long white coat over top, and comfortable, black sneakers adorned her feet, squeaking slightly on the tile floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to keep you waiting so long Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi.” Dr. Kyoda muttered to them but her attention was on the medical file in her hand. Closing the door behind her, she shut the file, sighing. Looking up at them, she took a step forward to place a hand on Kagome’s blanket covered leg. “How are you feeling after your seizure?” She questioned, a small concerned smile on her face. The doctor had always had a caring, grandmotherly affection for Kagome, something Inuyasha had always appreciated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome gave Inuyasha’s hand a little return squeeze, moving her other hand to spin the black tungsten ring on his finger, something she did when she was nervous or needed comfort. “I’m feeling ok now. Do you know what caused it?” Her chocolate-colored eyes flicked up to meet Inuyasha’s pools of amber before turning back to Dr. Kyoda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” The doctor hesitated, her eyes flickering to meet Inuyasha’s before they returned to Kagome and she continued. “Your blood tests show that your markers have skyrocketed. The chemo doesn’t seem to have slowed your progression. The cancer appears to be spreading at an alarming rate. With the scans we did earlier, we can see that a tumor has formed in your brain, which is what caused your seizure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s jaw clenched tightly, his teeth grinding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could she be getting worse? This is wrong, a mistake. She’s been better, doing fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ar-are you sure?” He heard his wife’s voice wavering slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Kagome.” The doctor’s voice was soft. “I know we’ve been fighting this for a little while now, but the scans and the bloodwork both confirm the same thing.” Dr. Kyoda’s eyes moved to meet Inuyasha’s again. “Some of the other Oncologists I’ve consulted about your case have said they felt that had we caught and started treatment even a week sooner that it’s possible you would be in remission by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha, carefully monitoring Kagome’s expressions, trying to gauge how she was handling the news, observed her blanch at the statement. Feeling her whole body tense he questioned her quietly, “Kagome?” He leaned down closer to her face. “Kagome, you feeling ok?” He moved to press the back of his free hand to her cheek, then forehead. “Kagome?” He prodded again when she didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head a little, coming out of her daze. “Yeah.” The whisper was so quiet that only Inuyasha’s sensitive demon ears picked it up. She looked and met his eyes. She gave him a warm smile. “I’m ok, thank you.” She spoke a little louder, sounding more sure of herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome.” Dr. Kyoda spoke softly, drawing Kagome’s attention back to her. “I would say at your rate of decline, you have maybe two weeks left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be right, she’s been doing a lot better.” Inuyasha spoke coldly, turning his eyes to the doctor. “Run the tests again.” He demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Takah-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” He interrupted. “We’re paying for the tests and we want you to run them again.” His voice was stern, but when he felt another squeeze from Kagome’s hand, he spoke again with a little less hostility. “Please, we need you to run the tests again. We have to be sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Kyoda nodded. “I’ll schedule another scan and send the nurse in for another blood sample. I’ll be back after we get the new results.” She gently patted Kagome’s leg again before exiting the room, closing the door softly behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dr. Kyoda came back a few hours later, the results were the same. Kagome was declining and didn’t have a lot of time left. The doctor had spouted out their limited options to half-deaf ears. She informed them that she would give them some time to make their decision, and when they were ready to let a nurse know to page her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha slumped down into the chair next to Kagome’s bed. Dropping his head into his hands, trying not let his anger overwhelm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha.” Kagome’s voice was soft and sweet. “Inuyasha.” She repeated when he didn’t look up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha was clouded by his own thoughts, her words not penetrating through. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fifteen years together and I’m gonna lose her. We haven’t even started our lives together and she’s being taken away. What did I do to deserve this? What has she done? She deserves better than this; she’s too good for this world and it’s trying to toss her out of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When a hand gently touched his shoulder, he jumped in his seat, head jerking up. “Kagome?” He questioned, studying her as she leaned out of her bed to reach out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha.” She said in her sweet voice yet again. “What’s wrong? Everything will be ok, you’ll make it through this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll </span>
  </em>
  <span>make it through this.” She said with emphasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped from his chair, furious, hands balling into fists. “What is wrong with you?!” He shouted. “This isn’t ok, things won’t be ok. Everything is over, our life together is over. All of our time together, and I can do nothing! What am I supposed to do?” He glared at her. “How is this ok with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome studied him for a moment, taking his hand to try to uncurl his clenched fist.  “This isn’t ok with me. This is a really crappy situation, but I have faith that everything will turn out ok.” She smiled weakly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His anger deflated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He studied her face, trying to see and figure out what she was thinking. Did she really think everything would be ok, did she think this was no big deal? Then he finally understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t think this is real. When has it ever been easy for someone to accept that they are dying?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he sat down on the edge of her bed. Putting his arm around her shoulders he pulled her close to his chest. “Kagome, darling.” He spoke delicately. “I love you, I will always love you. And I will be here for you always.” He twisted his head to look at her. “This is real. You're sick and you aren’t getting better.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “I think we should discuss the options.” He swallowed at the lump that had formed in the back of his throat. “Where we go from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s body felt tense, cool, and fragile. Sitting in silence for a time, Inuyasha held onto his wife, too many thoughts flowing to keep track of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her shoulders started to shake he turned towards her a little more. He caught sight of the tears streaming down her face before her hands came up to hide her face. Her sobs were now wracking through her whole body. He bit on his bottom lip trying to push his own tears down. When he tried to pull her closer, she turned and buried her face into his chest, her hot tears soaking his shirt.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After trying to rest some and spending the rest of the night in the emergency room, Inuyasha was finally able to take Kagome to the room the hospital had prepped for her. He studied her face as he pushed her wheelchair into her new room. She had been nervous about being moved to the hospice wing. She had agreed without complaint after he had reassured her that he had checked it out and asked around about it. It really was a nicer set up over here, and she could get more of the personal attention she needed and deserved from the doctors. He paused in the middle of the room, letting her take it all in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a large comfortable looking hospital bed centered against one wall, strategically placed near the windows for an easy view of the wonderful sites outside. This side of the hospital had an amazing ocean view, the sands a light tan and the clear waves bringing in wave after wave. There was a single fogged glass sliding door that led to the bathroom area. A black leather pull-out couch had been placed under the windows. He had made sure her room would include this little feature. He would hate to have slept on the floor for the next few weeks, and he refused to go home. There was a huge flat screen TV across from the bed, hanging from a light gray painted wall, not the typical stark, blinding white of a normal hospital room. A small nurses’ cart was near the bed, a monitor attached to the top for easy recording of vitals during the occasional nurse visits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he locked the wheelchair tires, he crouched down beside her chair, looking up to study her. A small frown and concern on his face as he reached a hand up, tucking a lock of her raven hair that had escaped from her silk bandanna behind her ear. “Does this look ok?” He asked quietly, gesturing to the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tired eyes flicked all around the room, taking in every surface quickly. She turned to face him, raising a small hand to tenderly cradle his cheek. “It’s fine, dear. It’s just another hospital room. As long as you’re here, it’s perfect.” She gave him a weak smile, dropping her hand from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught her wrist as it fell, he turned it over and pressed a tender kiss to her palm, returning her smile. “I love you.” He spoke confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile was stronger and more genuine this time. “I love you too, Yashie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes at the use of the old nickname. He stood from his crouching position and placed a light kiss on her forehead. “Do you need the restroom before we get you into bed?” He asked, knowing her seizure had made walking a little more difficult for her. She shook her head in response. Reaching down he scooped her out of the chair, frowning at how much lighter she seemed now than a few months ago. He carried her bridal style over to the bed, gently placing her on the surface before helping her scoot the blankets out from under her to cover her with. “So everyone asked to come see you today. I told them it was ok. I asked Sango and Miroku to swing by the house and grab some things.” When she raised a questioning brow at him, he elaborated. “I figured we could use some comforts from home. Blankets, photos, better pillows, things like that. Aaaaaand of course the necessities, extra clothes, toothbrush, that stuff.” He chuckled at her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice, thank you.” He went to fold up the chair, placing it in an unused corner as she continued. “We should probably ask the lawyer to come before everyone gets here, I just wanna get that over with.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha met her eyes with understanding, smirking at the fact that she still called Sesshomaru ‘the lawyer’ when she meant business. He ran his hand through his hair as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call his brother, hesitating when she began speaking again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you also call mom and ask her if she’ll bring Rin with her later? I could use some Dinosaur time.” He smiled at the nickname she had granted to the young Rin ever since her obsession with dinosaurs had started the year before. A small tear slipped down her cheek, sadness painted all over her face as she worried her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved and wiped the tear from her face. “Of course.” With another quick kiss to her forehead, he left the room to make his calls, not wanting her to see his own tears filling his eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings: Angst, Illness, Health Issues, Medical Treatment, Potential Character Death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha sat next to Kagome on her bed, one arm draped around her shoulders. She sat leaning against him for support, one hand intertwined with his. Sesshomaru was in a chair near the bed, a small table pulled over with a stack of papers already dealt with on top. They had been sitting with Sesshomaru for a good hour, going over every aspect of their lives that needed to be dealt with. It was pretty simple, the responses anyways. But Sesshomaru was insistent, making sure to go over each topic thoroughly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s ear twitched, swiveling a bit towards the door when he heard a small squeal from the hall. He walked over to the door, peeking out the small window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Inuyasha?” Kagome questioned him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>“The family is here.” Sesshomaru replied cooly as he finished writing an edit on the form he held. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let them know that we will just be a few more minutes.” Inuyasha stated before opening the door and heading towards his approaching family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was clear of the room, Kagome pulled out the folded paper she had tucked under her pillow. She turned it over to Sesshomaru. “Inuyasha is to receive this as well.” Her voice was quiet, knowing he would hear her and not wanting her husband to overhear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru raised a brow at her, question in his eyes as he unfolded the paper. His eyes scanned the page before he tucked it into the back of his file and gave her a slight nod. “Do you plan to tell him?” His voice was cool, not giving away his thoughts on the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome hesitated, staring at her hands that she was grasping together in her lap. “I’m not sure. I think it would be painful for him. I don’t want you to tell him right away. Give him a little time af-after.” Her voice cracked slightly. She cleared her throat, eyes moving to meet his. “I think if he’s told too soon, he will lash out in anger. He’ll need some time first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru nodded. “I’ll get it added in and come back tomorrow. I’ll claim that we missed a signature somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru studied her for a moment before raising his brow again. “You just so happened to be carrying this with you when you came to the hospital?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome sighed a little. “I had it in my pocket when we came in. I had planned on sharing the news with Inuyasha after our movie. Was going to surprise him. But I guess now, I’m just lucky I had it to give to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru nodded again, satisfied with her response. He gathered up the rest of the papers and tucked them into the file before placing them in his bag and standing. Setting the bag on his chair he knelt down, just in time for the squealing little girl to come bursting through the doorway, launching herself into his waiting arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy!” She cooed, her small arms wrapping around his neck, holding tight. “Did you come to visit Gome too?” She asked, pulling back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Daddy was here on business. Now go say hello to Kagome and I’ll see you at home.” Sesshomaru stood, planting a kiss on top of Rin’s head. He strode towards the door, pausing only briefly to speak to Inuyasha. “I’ll let you know once I’ve processed the paperwork.” Then he was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gome! Gome!” Rin bounced up and down with excitement at seeing her favorite aunt. She threw herself on top of the hospital bed, landing into Kagome’s waiting arms. “Gome not feeling so good?” She questioned, looking up at Kagome’s face, concern in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Dinosaur. I’m not feeling so good, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel much better now that you are here.” Kagome gave the young girl her best smile, poking her a little only to be rewarded with giggles. Her eyes filled with love and sadness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha was smiling slightly at the display, the two had always had a close, loving relationship. The lovely woman, Izayoi was dressed elegantly in a sky blue dress, and black pumps turned to face Inuyasha. Her long, straight, black hair fluttered a bit. There was sadness in her eyes, as she presented her son with a small smile. Opening her arms she invited him in for a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha quickly embraced his mother, the feeling of her warmth and love was a welcoming comfort. “I’m so sorry dear.” She whispered into his neck, knowing he would catch the words. They stood in each other's arms for a few more moments before she pulled away, allowing his father Touga to step forward.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Touga looked a little ridiculous in his jeans and tight V-neck navy shirt, especially knowing that he had come straight from the office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess being the CEO means you can wear whatever you want to work. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Inuyasha thought with a light chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Touga’s long silver hair was pulled into a high tail, swishing with his movement as he pulled his son into a brief tight hug, after he gave his son a firm pat on the back he pulled away. Touga met Inuyasha’s eyes, pools of honey clashing with the pools of amber, he spoke no words but there was no need, his eyes said everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha went to sit on the couch, watching as his parents, one by one went over and took Kagome into their arms, letting her know that they were there for her and that they loved her. It was heartbreaking, the way his mother turned from the group to dab at her eyes, not wanting Rin to see the tears. His father’s jaw set firm at the intensity of the situation and came over to sit beside Inuyasha on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Sesshomaru was here?” Touga questioned. “Updating the will?” He guessed, and then continued when Inuyasha nodded slightly. “I am sorry son, this is one of the downfalls of loving a human. It is not something I look forward to when my time comes.” The sadness filled his voice as his gaze turned towards the emotional Izayoi. The two sat in silence for a while, as the women gushed over Rin and the new set of dinosaur figures she had brought with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what to do.” Inuyasha said, finally breaking the silence between them. “I’m losing her so soon. We haven’t even begun to begin our lives. We were just starting. We finally got married, Kagome finished school and just started working at the local elementary, we had plans to start trying for a baby.” His voice faded into a whisper. His eyes watered slightly, but he pushed them back, not wanting Kagome to see them. “I’ve tried to be strong since this all started but…” He paused. “But I’m starting to crack. I’m going to live for centuries and she’ll be gone. I know I need to be strong for Kagome, if she sees my tears I fear she will suddenly be worried more about me and my emotional state. Rather than herself, like she should be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Son.” Touga turned slightly to study Inuyasha’s features. “You have both my strength and the loving heart of your mother. You carry a heavy burden. But you must realize that in a marriage, things go both ways. You can’t expect to always take care of her and not have her feel the need to do the same with you. Maybe you should open up to Kagome a little, let her know that you’re there for her but that it’s hard for you too. She will understand and help you through it, just as you are helping her through this. I think that it would help to ease some of your fears. She may not be youkai, but she’s a strong fighter, observant too. I’m sure she has picked up on some of what you’re feeling, not talking to her could make things worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha considered his father’s words. Wondering if it would be better to let Kagome know how he was feeling. “Thank you.” He said to his father. “I’ll consider it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Touga’s head tilted ever so slightly towards the doorway, before he supplied Inuyasha with a smile, patting him on the knee and rising. “I think it’s about our time to head home. We will be back in a day or two, I’m sure your mother will insist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha raised a questioning brow before a sound at the door caught his attention. Sango and Miroku had arrived, each carrying a duffle bag, one red and one pink. They stood inside the room but stayed near the doorway after seeing the full room.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to tell Kagome goodbye sweetheart.” Izayoi said to Rin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But whhhhhhy?” Rin questioned looking up at Izayoi with a pout on her face, not wanting to leave just yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome’s friends are here to visit her. It’s their turn now. We will come back later.” Inuyasha’s mother’s voice was calm and sweet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooook.” Rin gave in. Throwing her arms around Kagome’s neck. “Bye Gome. I hope you feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome’s eyes were filling as she spoke, grasping onto the youth with a vice like grip. “Bye Rin. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loves you.” Was Rin’s reply, she tried to pull away but Kagome held firm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha rose from his place on the couch, going over to the bedside. He reached out to lay a gentle hand on Kagome’s arm. “Kagome.” His heart ached as he watched Kagome’s arm loosen slightly. Her eyes flickered to him briefly before she released her hold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Touga moved in and swept Rin off the bed. He tossed her up onto his shoulders and she squealed in delight. Touga grinned at Kagome and gave her a sly wink before turning, hands grasped onto Rin’s legs and galloped out of the room. Rin’s laughter echoed down the hallway. This brought a smile to Kagome’s face, causing the unshed tears to spill down her cheeks. Inuyasha wiped the tears from her cheeks as Izayoi leaned down to give Kagome another hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you. Stay strong.” Inuyasha’s mother pulled away before strolling around the bed to give Inuyasha a hug then followed her husband out the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sango and Miroku both supplied Izayoi with a smile and a small wave as she left. Inuyasha went over to greet them, giving Sango a small side hug and Miroku a clasp on the shoulder. He took the bags out of their hands before walking over and setting them down on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for grabbing some things for us guys. We really appreciate it, I didn’t want to have to run home.” Inuyasha said turning back to them. He knew that if he had had to go home, he would’ve had a hard time not curling up on the floor and letting his emotions overwhelm him for a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sango and Miroku stayed and visited for a few hours, laughing and joking as if they were all out having drinks. All of them avoided the sensitive topic of Kagome’s health, Inuyasha had shared the diagnoses when he had called them last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was time for the couple to head out, Kagome was instantly in tears. This time it was Sango that held onto Kagome for a while, letting the girl cry it out before letting her know they would come back in a few days and visit again. Miroku kissed Kagome on the cheek, quickly exiting with tears in his own eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they were gone Inuyasha smiled at his wife. “You ok? This was an emotional day.” He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome scrubbed at the tears on her cheeks. “Yeah, I’ll be ok. It was nice that everyone came to see me.” She ended with a yawn and he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you the pillow and blanket from home.” He went to pull them from one of the bags.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yashie.” Kagome’s voice was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her, eyebrows raised in question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you sleep in the bed with me tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a little small for both of us don’t you think?” He carried the blanket and pillow over to her bed. When she gave him her pleading eyes, he responded by rolling his. He swapped out her pillow, and laid out the blanket over her. Her puppy dog eyes never wavered. “Aaaaaaalright.” He gave a fake annoyed sigh. “Scoot over.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome’s grin melted his heart as he climbed into bed with her, laying on his side. He draped one arm around her waist and pulled her snug against him. Giving her a kiss on her cheek he sighed, content. “I love you.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnings (Again): Angst, Illness, Health Issues, Medical Treatment, Potential Character Death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Inuyasha.” Kagome’s voice was quiet, so low that his ears almost didn’t pick it up. He looked up from his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes dear?” He had been debating going to find the nurse and requesting to have her lunch brought up earlier today since she had hardly touched her breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha sat, waiting for her to speak. When a whole minute had passed and she hadn’t said anything he stood from his spot on the couch. “Kagome? Are you ok? Did you need something?” He went to stand by her bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was studying her closed book very intently. “D-do you remember how Dr. Kyoda said that if we had started treatment a little sooner, things might’ve turned out differently?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s brows scrunched together, not sure where she was going with her question. “Sure.” Was his response as he reached out a hand to take a hold of hers, his confusion mixing with worry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well.” She paused, keeping her eyes fixed on a spot of her book cover. “Well.” She started again. “It’s my fault. I delayed starting the treatment on purpose.” Her words were now a harsh whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was having a hard time processing what she had said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did she say she didn’t get treatment on purpose?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fog in Inuyasha’s mind seemed to part slightly. “What did you say?” His voice sounded scratchy and hesitant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, you heard me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fog lifted and he shook his head. “But why would you do that?” He frowned, looking at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome sat silent for a moment. She cleared her throat, looking up to meet Inuyasha’s eyes. Her own chocolate ones were full of fear and sadness. “When we first found out about everything going on, they asked me to have my first round of treatment the next day.” Inuyasha nodded, remembering them agreeing and scheduling a treatment plan. She continued, “Well, I called them back later that day and asked them to wait until the following week to start.” She reached out to take one of his hands in hers. “I sat and thought long and hard about what all of this would mean for us. How this was going to affect our future. And I made a decision I thought was best to try to preserve that future. I figured after all this chemo was over and things were starting to clear up that we would start moving forward with our plans again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Move forward with what plans?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Inuyasha. I delayed to have time to go to a different appointment.” She took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. “I had some of my eggs frozen, Inuyasha. The doctor told me how the chemo was likely to affect my fertility and I just wanted to have assurance that we could have children like we were planning…” Her eyes flickered away for a moment before she glanced back up at him through her lashes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha was too stunned to speak. He blinked rapidly a few times. “I’m gonna go find the nurse and ask her to bring your lunch up early.” He smiled at her before pulling his hand back and leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wandered the halls for a bit and eventually found himself standing out on a small balcony outside one of the waiting rooms. He leaned on the railing, lost in thought, letting the wind tousle his long silver hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A child? I know we had been planning on trying soon, but she put herself at risk for this? Doesn’t she know that she’s more important than anything else… How could she think that I would possibly want a child if she was gone? The thought of having a constant reminder of her and what is missing will kill me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hot tears were running down his cheeks, he didn’t bother to wipe them away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Images of Kagome passing and his endless suffering after filled his mind, creating an aching pain in his chest. Unbidden images suddenly came upon him, he was chasing a little girl around the house, her squeals of delight echoing in his head.  Several different images passed by quickly, him giving the little girl a bath in a bubble filled tub, watching her play on a playground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha shut his eyes tight, trying to shake the images. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trying to preserve the future… She thought everything would turn out ok and just wanted a chance to have the life and future we have been planning out for years. I can see where she’s coming from, but now… I wouldn’t be able to do that without her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He studied the scenery for a while longer before deciding that Kagome was probably panicking wondering where he had gone. He turned to head back inside, to let her know that he understood why she had done it. That he forgave her for keeping it from him. But that he wouldn’t be able to go through with it now that she would be leaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnings (Again): Angst, Illness, Health Issues, Medical Treatment, Potential Character Death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sesshomaru had stopped by Kagome’s room while Inuyasha was out processing the news. She explained to him that she had decided to tell Inuyasha, but had asked him to still wait a while after her passing before giving Inuyasha the necessary documents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He agreed easily and after gaining her signature on the new form, he had laid a hand on her shoulder. It was a casual gesture and may have seemed even cold to an outsider but Kagome knew. Sesshomaru never touched or showed any type of affection to anyone other than his daughter. His gesture brought tears to Kagome’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Sesshomaru left it was a while before Inuyasha returned, carrying a large tray filled with all sorts of different food from the cafeteria. “I figured that you could use something other than the gross stuff they send up from the kitchen. This stuff isn’t too much better but.” He gave her a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set the tray down on the rolling table beside her bed before turning to her. He sat beside her on the bed and took her hand. “Listen, I’m sorry I bolted out of here. I just needed to think about things.” He gave her a half smile. “I understand why you did it. And I love you all the more for trying to help preserve everything we’ve been striving for.” He glanced down at their intertwined hands. “How could you have known that waiting a week would’ve cost us something even greater? You couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to tell you. I had planned on letting you know when things started clearing up. I actually had it all planned out, Saturday after the movie I was going to surprise you with the news. I figured since I had been feeling better we could start planning out the future again, taking a fertility test and talking to the doctor about our options and then discussing how to proceed with the eggs if need be. But I guess fate had something else in mind…” Her words drifted off and her eyes began to fill, her face falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of her tears and the heartfelt words had his heart aching. Thinking he would help her dry her tears and turn this day into something happier, something that would bring the smile back to her face. “Do you remember when we first met?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome nodded but when she didn’t speak, Inuyasha did. “You were new to our school. It’s always rough transferring during high school but you had to go and transfer to a partial demon school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome cracked a slight smile. “I was so nervous, I hadn’t ever really been around demons much. I tried to stay calm cause I knew they would smell my fear. I still don’t know how I made it through that first day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember seeing you for the first time. Walking down the hall, head held high, seeming to have all the confidence in the world. But we all knew you were nervous, yet you tried not to let it show. I liked that, I admired you for that. You still smiled at people passing by, still pleasant even when afraid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After that first day, I was so hesitant to walk home, I’d never had to walk home before, especially being in a new area, I hardly remembered the way to my house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stood there at the bottom of the steps for so long. I thought you forgot where you were, lost in thought maybe?” He grinned at her, pulling his hand free from hers to wrap his arm around her shoulders, leaning back against the propped bed. “I had heard your name around school, everyone always talks about the new kid. But I wanted to know more about you, about the brave, confident, kind girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came up and offered to walk me home. I remember seeing you walking towards me, my heart started racing, I thought you were so gorgeous. And those ears! So cute.” Inuyasha smirked at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I walked you all the way home, asking you everything I could think of about yourself and your family. By the time we reached your door, I think I knew I was in love with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome grinned up at him before leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. “You walked me home everyday after that. Can’t believe it took you six months to ask me to hang out outside of school!” She elbowed him in the side a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He cringed, grabbing his side, a fake wounded look on his face. “I was nervous, ok? You were smart, beautiful, kind, and so amazing. You treated me like I was a real person, not some hanyou abomination. I knew you were too good for me, I couldn’t help it though. After so long I just had to see more of you.” His voice was low and slightly husky by the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome blushed. “Remember when you told me you loved me? ‘Finally!’ I thought. I had been wanting to tell you that I loved you but I wanted you to say it first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We knew each other for years.” He chuckled a little. “I feel so stupid now when I recall how long I waited. Best friends for three years. Out celebrating graduation at the carnival. I didn’t want you running off to college without knowing how I felt. But I was also </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too chicken to tell you. So I waited for the perfect romantic moment.” He gestured out with his freehand, splaying it out before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome swatted his hand down. “You mean a moment when you knew I couldn’t see your face.” She stuck her tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you only know that because I confessed it to you later. You have to admit it was still romantic.” He raised a brow at her, daring her to disagree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. The cliche Ferris wheel is romantic.” She smiled, tweaking her nose in a teasing way. “I wasn’t thinking that at the moment though. I was thinking how I wished you would just tell me how you felt, so I would know. Being so close to you, spending every spare moment together. I assumed it was obvious how much I loved you, I just needed you to say it. You say that I was confident and brave, clearly not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you how many nights we were saying goodbye to each other and I just wanted to pull you close. Hold you tight, breathe in your scent and say those words to you. My heart would ache the whole way home, until I saw you again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve waited however long you took. There would never be anyone else for me. Even if you didn’t go to college with me, I would’ve been waiting.” Kagome’s eyes filled with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha gave her a small loving smile, wiping away her tears gently. “Good thing you didn’t have to. I told you how I felt and I guess that was the only motivation you needed.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, earning him another elbow to the side. “Tried to jump me right there in that small enclosed box!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laughed. “Worth it.” Was all she said in between her giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When their laughter died down she gave him a devious look. “So what you really meant to say is that finally confessing was the only motivation </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed. It only took you a year to propose after that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah. We were in college, I wasn’t taking any chances on losing you. Had to lock it down.” She rolled her eyes at him. “I was actually afraid you would propose to me if I didn’t hurry up and do it.” He smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled again. “You’re probably right. After waiting so long for you to tell me you loved me, like hell if I would wait three more years for that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hardly remember the wedding though. Went by so fast. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>remember how gorgeous you were though, and how beautiful you looked with a tear running down your face as you spoke your vows. The way you smelled, drove me crazy. Was hard twirling you on the dance floor knowing that in a few hours I’d have you alone in a hotel room.” His eyebrows wiggled again causing another eruption of giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was quite a night.” She whispered, her eyes glazing over as if remembering all the details, her face flushing red. Inuyasha could smell her exotic arousal, his pupils starting to dilate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, if you don’t stop thinking like that I’m going to have a very hard time not barring the door and taking you right here.” His lips were pressed against her ear, his voice very low and husky. It sent a shiver down her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her scent spiked and Inuyasha sucked in a sharp breath. “I think I’d be ok with that.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened in shock before he leaped from the bed. He was quick to the door, closing it gently before turning the lock. As he made his way back he paused to pull the curtain around the bed slightly. When he stopped at the side of her bed, it finally hit him what they were doing. “Kagome.” He sighed. “Do you think this is such a good idea? You’re sick, in a hospital. This isn’t right.” He looked down, a little defeated, a lot disappointed, and very ashamed at not having the thought sooner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha.” Kagome’s voice was firm and confident. “You’re right, I am sick. But if all of this is real, if I’m not going to be here much longer, I want to spend it with you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Being with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if it’s the last time. Stop overthinking it, just be with me, love me, make love to me, show me how much you love me because I want you so bad right now it hurts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words shot straight into his heart. He wanted the same thing, to hold her, show her how much he loved her, how beautiful he thought she was. If this was the last time he would be sure to satisfy her every want and need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stripped down, knowing it would be too difficult to do on the bed. When he climbed in beside her, he pulled the blanket up over them, pulling her close. He made sure they took their time, going slow, exploring each other's bodies as if for the first time. It was slow and sweet, him stopping every so often to make sure she was still ok, and her breathy yes reply every time. He satisfied her needs first before finally shifting her to her side, her back pressed firm against him. He checked again that she was alright before lifting one of her legs to drape over his and slowly pushing into her. Using the one arm wrapped around her waist to pull her back against him, he repeated this as gently as he could manage over and over. One of her hands clawed against his arm, as the other reached behind her to hold the back of his head firmly to her. Every so often moving to stroke his ears. He nuzzled his face deeper into her neck, inhaling deeply, trying to implant her scent, and this moment further into his brain. When she started trembling, her release close, he muttered how much he loved her into her ear, throwing her over the edge. With the feel of her coming undone around him and the scent of her release flooding his senses, Inuyasha growled softly and followed her, burying his face in her hair as he lost himself in her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Instinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnings (Again): Angst, Illness, Health Issues, Medical Treatment, Potential Character Death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a few days before Inuyasha’s family came to visit again. It was just Touga and Izayoi, they had been unable to bring Rin with them. Kagome had just finished saying goodbye to her brother over Skype when they walked in. He was in another country for work and had been unable to make it home. Kagome wiped her tears away with a tissue before opening her arms to accept Izayoi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the round of hugs and greetings Izayoi planted herself at the edge of Kagome’s bed pulling out a stack of construction paper from her bag. Each piece was filled with various drawings and “Feel Better Soon Mrs. Takahashi” sentiments. Izayoi had swung by Kagome’s school and all of her children had made her cards and scribbles of their class together. Kagome had a fresh round of tears as she carefully looked over each one, carefully noting the names of each of her students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touga threw his arm around Inuyasha’s shoulders, stearing him towards the doorway. “Let’s leave the ladies for a bit, son.” Inuyasha hesitated slightly but went with his father. “We’ll be back ladies!” Touga called over his shoulder and with a wave of his hand they were out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touga led his son down the hall, leading them to the balcony that Inuyasha had spent time on just a few days prior. After they stepped out onto the sunny balcony, the gentle breeze helping to fight some of the heat, they both leaned against the railing watching the waves roll in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, you had told us before that Kagome had been doing well after her treatments, that she was improving.” It was a statement not a question. Inuyasha nodded, wondering where his father was going with this. “The moment we walked into that room a few days ago, I could tell she was in trouble. Son, you can’t say you didn’t notice she was getting worse. You wouldn’t have to be a full demon to smell that.” Touga kept his gaze on the ocean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha stood stunned, jaw dropping ever so slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I notice? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He questioned himself. The silence continued, Touga allowing his son to think over his words, and Inuyasha wondering if his words were true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I had known wouldn’t I have done something about it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He questioned himself, a low rumble forming in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I ignore the fact that she was getting worse if I knew?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha hadn’t even realized he had spoken the question aloud until his father responded. “It’s perhaps the severity of the situation. Knowing that if things were getting worse that there’s still not much you could've done, causing you to subconsciously lock the information away inside yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding. A low growl in his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How dare my own father throw these accusations out. Of course I didn’t know. If I had, then I would’ve done something about it. Wouldn’t I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go for a run.” Inuyasha’s voice was firm and short. “Tell Kagome I had to run an errand.” With that Inuyasha jumped over the railing, landing with a soft thud on the grass a few stories below. He took off in a sprint, heading towards the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha spent the next hour running along the water's edge. His mind moving faster than his legs. When he came to the conclusion that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> known and chose to ignore it, he bellowed out his rage. Falling to his knees, he began to repeatedly punch at the ground, sand spraying everywhere with each thrust. Hot tears streaming down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? Why? Why? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He cursed himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re such an idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha sat back on the secluded beach, wrapped his arms around his legs and dropped his head to his knees. Succumbing to the sobs and letting out a few low whimpers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short while later, he had scrubbed his face of tears and tried to shake most of the sand from his clothes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew and I did nothing. This is my fault. I could’ve prevented this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was livid with himself as he trotted back towards the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he made it back to Kagome’s room, his parents were gone. “They left not long ago.” She said when he walked in, a slightly confused look on his face. He went to her side, and placed a kiss on top of her head before turning and sitting down on the couch with an aggressive plop. He let out a sigh, elbows resting on knees, and placed his face into his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” Kagome asked. “Your dad said you went on an errand? What errand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha heaved out another sigh into his hands. “Just an errand, no big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem pretty upset for just a no big deal errand.” She said casually, chuckling slightly, in hopes of lightening the mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just an errand.” He replied, a low grumble in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, why won’t you just tell me wh-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just had to get away for awhile, ok?” He snapped interrupting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome shut her mouth after being interrupted. She glanced away from him. “There’s no reason to be upset with me. I just saw you were upset and wanted to know what happened.” Her voice was quiet and filled with hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I needed to think about things.” He grumbled, face still in hands. He couldn’t handle looking at her right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you just talk to me about what’s going on, I could help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Kagome. Drop it.” His low rumble turned into a growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s head snapped to face him. “Did you just growl at me?” She whispered, shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood, furious. “I don’t want to talk about it. Now. Drop. It.” His voice was low and full of anger. He was looking at her now, his lip up in a slight snarl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome could see and sense his growing rage, and fearing that he would start to succumb to his demon side she spoke. “Maybe it’s best if you go home for a while. Cool off and think things through.” He could smell her growing anxiety but her voice was calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t hesitate. “Great idea.” He snapped before turning and storming from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnings (Again): Angst, Illness, Health Issues, Medical Treatment, Potential Character Death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late into the night by the time Inuyasha had cooled off and began feeling the guilt of what he had done. He missed Kagome and wanted to be with her, he didn’t want to waste any of the moments he had left with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though it was late he found himself heading down the hall of the hospital towards Kagome’s room. He was stopped by a nurse at the nurse’s station. She informed him that Kagome hadn’t eaten at all that day and that she would likely continue in that fashion. They had also started her on a very low morphine drip to help ease the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha tried to swallow away the lump that had formed in his throat. After thanking the nurse, he proceeded to Kagome’s room. He opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. She rested under the blanket on the bed, her back was to the door but he could tell by her slow breathing and the steady beating of her heart that she was asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shut the door gently and walked over to study her. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she’d been crying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She must’ve fallen asleep not too long ago.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, observing the dark circles under her eyes.  When he saw the IV that had been placed in a vein on one of her hands he frowned. Reaching up he stroked her hair, tucking a strand behind an ear. He went around to the other side of the bed, kicking off his shoes on the way. He climbed into the bed behind her, pulling her easily against his chest with the arm he draped across her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he nuzzled his face into her hair and neck she stirred. “Inuyasha?” Kagome mumbled sleepily. “Is that you?” She let out a small yawn. “Are you ok, dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Kagome.” He muttered into her hair, breathing her scent in deeply. A few tears formed in his eyes. “Kagome I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned in his arms to face him, her IV draped over her. “Inuyasha, I don't know what was going on but I love you, and I forgive you.” She leaned in to press her lips against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he closed his eyes, returning her kiss, the tears that had been in his eyes escaped, rolling down his cheeks. Kagome pulled back when one of the tears rolled down and struck their lips. She wiped his tears away delicately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ka-Kagome...I realized that I knew that you were getting worse. I think I knew, I could smell it, and I pushed it away. I didn’t want to accept that you weren’t getting better. I couldn’t handle it. I locked it away. Earlier my father pointed it out to me, forcing me to accept what I’d done. And I-I just couldn’t handle it. I feel like I failed you. This is my fault, if I would’ve acted sooner perhaps we could’ve done something. I’m so sorry. I don’t deserve you. What kind of husband ignores hi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome pressed a finger to his lips, cutting him off. “It’s ok. I understand. Thank you for telling me. I don’t think you should beat yourself up about this. I’m not sure how I would’ve reacted had situations been reversed. This is a difficult time, and it’s times like these that our strengths are tested. And you know what? You showed your real strength by coming back and explaining things to me.” She cradled his cheek with a cool hand. “I love you so much, I don’t want to spend the last of the time we have together fighting. I want to spend every minute I can with you.” It was her turn to allow tears to fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled her back in for another kiss. After they parted she gave him a smile before turning back around. Inuyasha pulled her close again, snuggling back into her hair. Taking a deep relaxing breath as he felt her fall quickly back into sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnings (Again): Angst, Illness, Health Issues, Medical Treatment, Potential Character Death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the next day or two, Kagome rapidly declined. She didn’t eat anymore and wouldn’t take more than a few sips of water. The doctors had explained to Inuyasha that it was normal for end of life patients to stop eating and drinking, it was the body’s natural way of shutting down. When Kagome had asked to go home, Inuyasha couldn’t help the tears that came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were assigned a hospice nurse that would assist them at home till the end. The nurse would be there to help with any of their needs, and help Kagome be as comfortable as possible over the next day or so. Later in the day when Kagome was comfortable in their bed at home, he made his phone calls. He called their friends and family to let them know they weren’t at the hospital anymore and that this would be their last opportunity to see her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Souta called to Skype with Kagome for a while, Inuyasha had a hard time sitting in the bedroom while the brother and sister said their heartfelt goodbyes but he didn’t want to leave Kagome’s side. It was evening by the time Miroku and Sango had shown up, and both the men left the room to leave the friends alone for a while. Miroku tried to give a little comfort to the anxious Inuyasha, while dreading his turn for the goodbye, knowing he couldn’t handle it. Sango stayed by his side, holding his hand as Miroku sat by Kagome trying to lighten the mood. He told her about how great she was looking and how she’d been such an amazing person. He promised her that both Sango and himself would keep an eye out on Inuyasha and support him after everything was over even when he resisted their help. Kagome thanked them, feeling a comfort in knowing Inuyasha wouldn’t be alone and would have loving friends by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Inuyasha’s parents arrived at the house, Kagome could hardly control her sobs. His parents had been the only parents she’d had for ten years after her own mother and grandfather had passed. They had both taken Kagome in and loved her like their own daughter ever since the first time Inuyasha brought her home and introduced her to them as his best friend that they had been hearing about for years. Izayoi climbed into bed with Kagome, cradling the sobbing girl in her arms, her own tears streaming. Touga sat on the other side of Kagome, an arm draped around both the ladies. Not much was said between the three, just two parents cradling their dying child. Late into the evening, most of the tears had started to dry when the nurse came to inform them that she needed to give Kagome another dose. Izayoi and Touga hugged and kissed Kagome one last time, telling her how much they loved her before leaving. Izayoi stopped briefly to give Inuyasha a tight squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse checked over Kagome’s vitals and administered her dosage. She stood by Inuyasha near the door, whispering softly to him that she thought that Kagome might not last through the night. After he nodded acknowledgment the nurse left them alone, shutting the door softly behind her. Inuyasha traded his jeans out for sweats before climbing under the covers and pulling Kagome close. Inuyasha closely listened to her breathing and heart rate throughout the night, while he spoke to her nonstop. Whispering sweet stories into her ear and telling her how much she meant to him. His eyes closed, tears pouring down his face, as he held her in his arms and felt her last breath. It was over. His life was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Three Years Later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, can you get the door?” Inuyasha asked, heading up the steps to his front door, his eyes never leaving the bundle in his arms. Izayoi raced ahead and used her key to unlock the door, swinging it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touga followed behind, carrying the car seat in one hand, another gift from them for Inuyasha in the other. He also had Inuyaha’s duffel bag slung over his shoulder from his stay at the hospital. When they were all inside Touga set everything down in the entry hall and closed the door. When he turned back his wife and son were already heading up the stairs, crooning at the bundle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izayoi and Inuyasha entered the baby room that was directly across the hall from the master. They had decided to leave the walls light gray, the hardwood was covered by a large plush white rug, with a large gray diamond pattern. There was a wooden, dark gray crib against one wall and above it hung a mobile with dangling golden stars. A comfortable white swivel glider sat near the crib, a gift from his mother. The pair went straight for the crib, Inuyasha leaning in to place the bundle gently inside. He stroked the small tuft of black hair that adorned the babies head, still unable to look away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you decided on a name yet Inuyasha?” Izayoi asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake the baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s face broke out into a grin as he nodded. “Nozomi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>